Happy Halloween!
by Nelly-kun
Summary: I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to upload this. It has to be the best Mishiro I've written yet. R&R!


Happy Halloween!  
A/N: I'm baaack! This time it's a Mishiro for all my wonderful followers! Thanx to all the people who entered the contest. I should have the winner by Thanksgiving (school's been keeping me really busy). Here's a little poll I'm doing: Do you guys think I should write a story based on my poem "Hidden Behind The Computer" ? R&R or e-mail me! Now on with the story!  
  
  
~ 8:00 am: Halloween ~  
" Koushiro! Time to wake up!" my mother yelled from the kitchen downstairs. I groaned and turned over. I didn't want to get up. Today was the most dreaded day of my life. I opened my eyes to see...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran out of my room, panting heavily.   
" What's wrong son?" my father asked me. I looked at him with a terrified glare.   
" I don't suppose you were the one who put pink pony curtains on the window facing my bed did you?" I said. " And started up that godforsaken Barney song?"  
"Who me? Now why would I do that?" he asked me innocently. I could see right through that innocent look.  
" Oh I wonder... maybe it's because today is the day of the dead, or in other words, Hallows Eve?" I said sarcastically. Being 16 really sucked sometimes.   
" Koushiro! Hurry up and get ready for school or you're going to be late!" my mother called from downstairs. This afternoon was going to be a blast. At 4:00 there was to be a Halloween dance. I found the tape that was playing that song and burned it. I walked back into my room, taking down the curtains and putting them in a bag. They would be a good present for Mimi when Christmas came around...  
  
~ 8: 45 am: At School ~  
"Hey Koushiro!" I heard someone call. I knew that voice and turned to face in that direction. There my friend Tai stood, surrounded by a flock of cheerleaders. Obviously Sora hadn't shown up yet...  
I walked towards Taichi cautiously... I knew what would happen if the cheerleaders spotted me.  
" There he is!" I heard a feminine voice scream from behind me. Taichi and I looked at each other, eyes wide.   
" RUN!!!" I heard another one of my friends, Daisuke, yell from behind us. He was being followed by a HUGE group of girls. Taichi and I both ran away as fast as we could, Daisuke right behind us. This always happens to us. Every morning, we say our hellos while running away from our fanclubs. By the way, I should tell you what's been goin on up to this point. As you can probably tell, Taichi and Sora are a couple. They're also 18 and seniors in High School, along with Yamato. Mimi and I are in the same grade, and are both 17. Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke are also in High School now, and are all 15. Miyako is a sophomore this year and is 16 while Iori is an 8th grader in middle school. Now what about Jyou? He is going to this school for a short period of time since the local college is being rentivated. And now back to the chase. Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato (who had recently joined us), and I were all running from our fanclubs. We saw Takeru and Hikari, along with Miyako and Joe, came up next to us.  
" Hi guys!" Joe said while panting. " How's your running speed?"  
" We are exactly 2 minutes ahead of the club!" I panted while running.   
" What do we do?" Miyako and Daisuke yelled.   
" Take evasive action!" barked Taichi. Suddenly, a pink haired girl slammed into me, as did a brunette to Taichi. The others kept on running. I looked over at Taichi. He was kissing the girl who ran into him. It was Sora... I knew that. I looked over the pink haired maiden. There was a mob of guys after her, half of which backed off after they saw Taichi and Sora kissing. Tai's fanclub also backed off when they saw that. I looked down at the girl whom I have known for most of my life.   
" Please Mimi! I need your help." Mimi looked at me with a sly smile.   
" I'll help you, only if you come to the dance with me tonight" she stated simply. I knew there would be a catch. I thought it over. Either go to the dance with Mimi, whom I have had a crush on since I met her, or get my shirt ripped to shreds and my pants turned into shorts by my fanclub.  
" Deal" I said to her. She smiled the most stunning smile she had and I felt my heart melt. She grabbed my arm and put her head on my shoulder. We both walked off, leaving two stunned clubs behind.  
  
~ 2:45 pm: After school ~ (A/N: Nothing special happened during school)  
I walked out of school, heading towards the direction of where my friends and I were to meet. When I came towards the secluded area in the park near our school, I heard two people talking. I recognized the voices as Daisuke and Miyako.   
" Why don't we tell them? I mean, we're a couple and Hikari still flirts with you." I heard Miyako say.   
" Don't worry Miyako. I'm going to tell them when everyone shows up when we walk home." I heard a calm Daisuke reply. Wait a minute... Daisuke? Calm? That's something that people wish for in their dreams. Just at that point, I saw Yamato, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, and Iori walk over to them.   
" Hi guys!" Iori said. I heard some "Hey!" s and "Hi!" s. At that point, I walked out from the usual route I come from towards them. Everyone looked at me. Mimi walked over and smiled. For the second time today, my heart melted with that one dazzling smile. She looked at me, and her smile turned into a mischievous one.  
" Don't forget... we have a dance to go to. Don't be late" she whispered into my ear. Everyone looked at us, some of them trying to hear what she said.   
" I won't be late Mimi," I whispered back to her. At that point, I saw Taichi and Sora run up to us. I noticed that Sora's face was slightly flushed, and that Taichi's shirt was a little open. All of us guys looked at eachother. We knew what was keeping them and we didn't want to talk about it. It was pretty hot today, for some odd reason, and Daisuke and Takeru decided to take off their shirts. That gave an automatic reaction from Miyako and Hikari. They started drooling. Sora looked at Taichi expectantly, and Taichi shook his head in protest.   
" Come on Taichi. You want to get beaten by some amateurs?" she said. That, of course, struck a chord in Taichi and he looked at her.  
" They can't beat one of the original 'Hottest Guy' s in school!" he replied, taking his shirt off completely. The girls then looked at Jyou and Iori. They both also took off their shirts, revealing some (in their words) nice 6-packs. All the guys, including me, all nodded in approval. Yamato also took off his shirt, and the girls looked at him in amusement. They always were able to convince all the guys to take off their shirts when it was hot out, but they still haven't been able to convince me. Mimi then glanced at me from over her shoulder. Hikari, Miyako, and Sora had gone over to their boyfriends, holding onto their arms. The others looked at Miyako and Daisuke, confusion obviously written on their faces.   
" I guess now is the best time to confess..." Daisuke stated. He took a deep breath. " Guys, Miyako and I are a couple."   
" I should've known!" Mimi exclaimed. "Miyako was always talking about you when we we're on the phone." Miyako and Daisuke both blushed. " Oh, I almost forgot!" Mimi said. " Aren't you gonna take your shirt off too Koushiro?" she asked me.   
" Simply put: No." I replied. She glared at me. Then that mischievous smile returned to her face. ' This doesn't look good...' I thought. Mimi walked over to me.  
" Oh come on Koushiro..." she said seductively while she drew circles on my chest with her finger. I could feel my ears turning red hot and I started blushing like mad. "Please?" she begged as she pressed herself up against me. I just plain knew that my face must've looked like a cherry (glowing at that point) while the rest of my body turned pink. I sighed.  
" Alright, alright..." I said in defeat. Mimi backed away as I started to take off my shirt. As soon as I did, the girls started howling and cheering.   
" I'm keeping my teddy bear!" Sora said as she grabbed a hold of Taichi again.  
" Same here!" yelled Miyako and Hikari as they grabbed Daisuke and Takeru. Jyou, Iori and Yamato backed up.  
" We already have girlfriends," they said simultaneously. I, on the other hand, backed away from Mimi. Then out of nowhere...  
" OH MY GOD!!!! TAICHI, KOUSHIRO, TAKERU, YAMATO, JYOU, DAISUKE, AND IORI AREN'T WEARING SHIRTS!!!" screamed a cheerleader. We all looked at each other... eyes wide. Mimi, Miyako, Sora, and Hikari giggled evilly.   
" Better run guys... the girls might catch you..." they said. At that point, we all saw the ground shaking.   
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!" Jyou yelled as he did what he did best besides for complaining...   
He ran.   
" C ya guys!!" Daisuke, Iori, and Takeru yelled as they took off behind Jyou. Yamato, Taichi, and I looked at each other, then glared at the girls and ran off. Sometimes I wish I was back to being unpopular...  
  
~ 3:35pm: At Koushiro's house ~  
  
" Mom! Where's my jacket?" I yelled downstairs. I was getting ready for the Halloween Dance. This year instead of going as a computer engineer, I decided on something less...... complex.   
I was going as a hippy. Old boots, bell-bottom jeans that were too long and ripped at the bottom, a tie- dye t-shirt, a headband, and a brown, fringed, vest made up my attire. I also wore some necklaces: one with a happy face, another with a ying yang, and one with the trademark circle peace sign.   
" Your jacket is down here Koushiro!" my mom yelled back. I walked downstairs, my mom looking at me.  
" Look at you!" she said. " You look almost exactly like your father did when he wore that." I shrugged.   
" I look like Hyde's boss from 'That 70's Show'" I said. " Well I better get going." I grabbed my official computer team jacket and my small lens, blue tinted, sunglasses.   
" Koushiro, don't forget that we won't be here for a couple of days ok?" my mom said to me as I was about to leave.  
" Don't worry mom. I promise I won't throw any wild parties and that the house will still be standing and clean when you guys get back from your vacation."   
" That's what I'm hoping from you Koushiro" dad said as he walked downstairs. " Now get going before you're late for the dance. Don't forget to call us when you get home!" he yelled after me as I walked out the door.   
" I won't! Bye!" I yelled back and shut the door. I walked over to my navy blue Lincoln Mercury and got in. I drove over to Mimi's house.   
  
~ 3:45 pm: Mimi's house ~  
  
I arrived at Mimi's home 10 minutes later and just got out of the car when Mr. Tachikawa came from around the back of the house.  
" Why hello Koushiro!" he said.   
" Hello to you too Mr. Tachikawa." I said, bowing to him in respect.   
" Here to get Mimi for the dance ne?"  
" Yes sir."   
" Come on in." he said and opened the door. I walked inside to find Mrs. Tachikawa standing there, smiling broadly.   
" Hello Koushiro" she said.   
" Good evening Mrs. Tachikawa" I said, bowing to her also. " Is Mimi ready to go?"   
" Hold on and I'll check." Mrs. Tachikawa said. I nodded. "MIMI!!!!!!" she yelled upstairs.   
" Coming!" I heard Mimi's angelic voice yell back. 'Even though Mrs. Tachikawa doesn't usually yell, she can tip the decimal scale (almost breaking it) if she yells loud enough' I thought. Just then, I saw an angel come down the staircase. Mimi was also doing a 60's theme for her Halloween costume, but instead of being a hippy, she decided to be a Go-Go girl. She had small flower clips in her hair, and a happy face painted on her left cheek. She wore her normal white boots (the ones in season 2) and a strapless, light blue, tight fitting dress that ended about 5 inches above her knee. I couldn't help but gaze at her for a few more seconds as she blushed. ' I can't believe I'm going to the dance with the girl of my dreams!' I thought. She struck a sexy pose.  
" So, how do I look Koushiro?" she asked me. I stood there, my mind completely blank except for 2 words:  
" Woah... prodigious" was all I could manage. Mimi giggled and hopped off the stairs. She grabbed my arm.   
" Shall we go now?" she said.   
" Hold on a second kids! I want to get a picture of this!" Mr. Tachikawa said. " Smile!" I put my arm around Mimi and smiled as she rested her head on my chest. After Mr. Tachikawa took the picture, Mimi and I said our goodbyes and walked out the door to my car. I opened the door for her and bowed playfully.  
" Sorry it isn't a limo, but it's the best I could do at such short notice." Mimi giggled and got in. I shut the door and walked around to the other side. I got in and turned on the engine while shutting the door.  
" Buckle up. I don't want you getting hurt." I said as we both put on our seat belts. I pulled out of the driveway, and headed in the direction of the school...  
  
~ 4:00pm: At school ~  
  
Mimi and I got there at the exact same time as Yamato and his girlfriend Kim, Jyou and his girlfriend Candy, Taichi, Sora, Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru, Hikari, and Iori and his girlfriend Hotaru. It was funny to see them all in their costumes; Yamato was a biker and Kim was a biker babe, Jyou was a doctor and Candy was a nurse, Takeru and Hikari wore their pajamas, Iori and Hotaru were dressed in formal wear, Daisuke was wearing a puppy outfit while Miyako wore a kitten's, and Taichi was in his soccer uniform (this time his pants) and his jacket, and Sora was wearing her tennis uniform.   
" Hmm... let's see..." I said. " We have the renegades, the doctors, the sleepy people who forgot to get dressed, the formal people, the party animals, the sports stars, and us, the flower power kids." Everyone laughed and we walked in together.   
" NOW IT'S TIME FOR US TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!!!!" Taichi, Jyou, Daisuke, Takeru, Iori, Yamato, and I yelled. When the music's blarin' and there's a lot of people, we REALLY party.   
  
~ 1 hour later ~   
  
" Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's time for karaoke!" the DJ said as Mimi and I walked off the dance floor. Taichi was up there standing next to him. " Now, we have brought in a karaoke machine that tells you your score out of 100 points. I'm gonna make this a contest: the first 15 people to score perfect 100's will win a 500 dollar gift certificate to Best Buy! I already have 5 people who want to try their luck and I need a lot more!" I had already signed up. Of course you know Mimi, Sora, Taichi, and Yamato had to too.   
~ 10 minutes later ~   
  
It was finally Taichi's turn to try his luck at the karaoke machine. Yamato got a 100, singing "She Bangs" by Ricky Martin. So far, only one person did. Now let's see if Taichi can.   
" Taichi has chosen to sing ' All Star' by Smash Mouth for us" the DJ announced as he turned on the music. Taichi took a deep breath, looked at Sora, and started singing.   
  
"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold" Taichi sang until the instrumental part. When he was cued, he started singing again.   
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go (YO!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold" he finished. He looked at the score.  
  
" Another perfect score!" announced the DJ. " Let's give it up for TAICHI!!" the crowed cheered. It was Daisuke's turn. He, like Taichi, got a perfect score, but instead sang " Country Grammer" by Nelly.   
  
~ 1 hour and 20 minutes Later ~  
  
" And now we have Sora singing "Waiting For Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez" the DJ announced. Mimi was next and I was the last person to go. So far, Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Takeru, Jyou, Hikari, Miyako, Kim, Candy, Hotaru, a girl named Nikki, and Miyako were able to get perfect scores. The music started and so did Sora...  
  
Like a movie scene   
In the sweetest dream   
I have pictured us together   
Now to feel your lips   
On my fingertips   
I have to say it's even better  
  
Than I ever thought it could possibly be   
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free   
From all of my sadness   
The tears that I've cried   
I have spent all of my life  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh   
When you would be here in my arms   
Waiting for tonight, oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long   
Waiting for tonight, oh, oh, oh   
  
Tender words you say   
Take my breath away   
Love me now and leave me never   
Found a sacred place   
Lost in your embrace   
I want to stay in this forever   
  
I think of the days when the sun used to set   
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed   
Tossing and turning   
Emotions were strong   
I knew I had to hold on   
  
Waiting for tonight, oh   
When you would be here in my arms   
Waiting for tonight, oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long   
Waiting for tonight, oh, oh, oh  
  
Oh, oh, oh...   
Gone are the days when the sun used to set   
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed   
Tossing and turning   
Emotions were strong   
I knew I had to hold on   
  
Waiting for tonight, oh   
When you would be here in my arms   
Waiting for tonight, oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long   
Waiting for tonight, oh, oh, oh  
  
Waiting for tonight, oh   
When you would be here in my arms   
Waiting for tonight, oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long   
Waiting for tonight, oh, oh, oh" the entire school erupted in cheering for Sora. I knew that was how she felt until Taichi told her how much he loved her.   
" And now we have Mimi singing " What A Girl Wants" by Christina Agulera" he said. The crowd grew quiet, waiting for Mimi to sing. I noticed how she was looking straight at me. She smiled as she began...  
  
"What a girl wants, what a girl needs,   
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
I wanna thank you   
For givin me time to breathe  
Like a rock you waited so patiently,   
while I got it together.  
While I figured it out,   
I only looked but I never touched,  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us:  
Holding hands, making plans,  
And it's lucky for me, you understand.  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free.  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me. (Yeah, Yeah)   
  
A weaker man might have walked away, but you had faith  
Strong enough to move over and understand, while I got it together.  
While I figured it out, they say, "If you love something let it go.  
If it comes back it's yours, and that's how you know.  
It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure."  
And you're ready and willing to give me more [than]....  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me. (Yeah, Yeah)  
  
Somebody sensitive and tough;  
Somebody there when the going gets rough;  
Every night, he'll be giving his love  
To just one girl... one girl... one.  
  
Somebody cool but real tender too;  
Somebody, baby, just like you  
Can keep me hangin' around   
with the one who always knew.  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free.  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me." As soon as she was done I was cheering and howling like there was no tomorrow. Mimi got a 100 on the karaoke machine. There was only one spot left. I was the last person.  
  
" And our final contestant is Koushiro!" the DJ announced. I walked on stage and took the mic. " What's your song Koushiro?" he asked me quietly.   
" Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon, but don't tell them." I said.   
" Okay everyone. Koushiro is going to sing a song, and I can't tell you what it is." I scanned the crowd and locked eyes with Mimi. She smiled at me and I smiled back as the music began to play. I knew this song by heart because it portrayed exactly how I felt about my relationship with her...  
  
" Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why   
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for   
  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know  
Why?" I finished and the entire room erupted. The DJ handed me a 500 dollar gift certificate.   
" Congratulations Koushiro. You got the last certificate" he said to me. " Thanks for coming kids, but now it's time for me to, unfortunately, say that this dance is over." He said to us. We all walked out, Taichi and Sora heading over to his house down the street, Hikari getting picked up by her parents since they were going on a trip, Jyou and Candy leaving together in his car, Takeru going on a trip with his mom, Yamato and Kim leaving together, Iori and Hotaru heading for the park, and Daisuke and Miyako heading for his house. Mimi and I went to my car and drove to my house. Mimi asked not to be taken home yet, so I abided by her wishes and went home instead.   
  
~ 7: 00pm: Koushiro's House ~   
  
I sat on the couch, waiting for the little trick-or-treaters who loved to come by. Mimi came and sat down beside me.  
" This has been a really great day Koushiro" she said. I smiled and nodded.   
" I had a great time." I replied.   
" Ummm...... Koushiro? There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..." she stammered and blushed. I raised my eyebrow.   
" Oh? And what would that be?"  
" The song I was singing, I sang it for you" she said. " That song explained how I feel about you Koushiro."   
" Mimi..." I smiled. " the song I sang today is exactly how I thought of our relationship. I think we're both hiding something that we should tell the other person to stop the pain and suffering." I said and got up to answer the doorbell.  
" Trick-or-treat!" 5 kids chirped. I smiled.   
" Well now, I'll give you guys your treats" I said and grabbed the candy bowl. " One for the pirate... one for the cowboy... one for the fairy... one for the bunny... and one for the pumpkin."   
" Thank you!" they said and ran off down the street. I shut the door and turned around, into the unexpected...  
Mimi had grabbed me and pushed me up against the door. She smiled.  
" You want to know what I've been hiding from you Koushiro?" she whispered, her voice hinting seduction and lust.  
" Yeah..." I said as I stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. She said 3 little words I didn't expect to come out of her mouth...  
" I love you. That's what I've been hiding" her voice barely audible as she said it. I smiled, and blushed a little.  
" You know what Mimi? Those were the exact same words I was going to say to you..." I said. Mimi looked at me, her eyes sparkling. Her face was only inches away from mine... I was so close I could feel her warm breathe tickling my lips. Our lips locked in a passionate kiss for a minute. We pulled away, and I saw that same mischievous grin on her face and gleam in her eye. She moved her head towards my shoulder and whispered in my ear...  
" My parents won't be home for a couple of days and I told them I would be staying here..." she said very seductively. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body up against mine. " Do you mind if I sleep in your room with you Izzy?" she said. ' Izzy? Where'd that come from? Must be her pet name for me.' I thought.   
" I don't mind Mimi." I said. She kissed my neck, adding to her seducing technique. She let go of me and walked towards my room, glancing over her shoulder to wink at me. Automatically I opened the door and put out a sign that said 'please take one' and the pot of candy below it. I ran off to my room to find Mimi laying there, looking at me. I knew I was gonna be VERY happy the when I woke up tomorrow morning...  
  
~ 7:45 am ~  
  
I woke up, feeling a little tired, but happy. I felt soft breathes tickling my chest, and looked down. Mimi was laying on me, her hand holding my side. I couldn't believe that my wildest dream came true last night. I, Koushiro Izumi, had just slept with Mimi Tachikawa. 'God I love Halloween sometimes.' I thought. I noticed that she started to stir. She opened her eyes half way, looking around my room, and then at me. A small smile crept onto our lips. Mimi snuggled her naked body against mine. She sighed.   
" Izzy... are we going to tell everyone about us?" she said. " I mean, you're not only my friend, by you're my boyfriend and my lover..."   
" We don't have to tell them if you don't want to Mimi." I stated. " Miyako and Daisuke didn't tell anyone about their relationship until yesterday. If you don't want to tell anyone about us, then I won't either." I said hugging her close. I felt her smile against me and she lifted her head to look at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.   
" Happy Halloween Izzy." she said and fell asleep. I smiled, hugging her closer.  
" Happy Halloween Mimi. I love you." I said and also fell asleep. Now I don't really hate Halloween that much. In fact...  
I love it.  
  
THE END!  
  
  



End file.
